The Mummy
by Stacia
Summary: I was possessed to write this segment, but this girl gets sucked back into time by ways of an amulet.
1. Default Chapter

Mummy  
  
Hi, just here to tell you readers I wrote this at night in one sitting so be prepared to be weirded out. I haven't finnished as of late but if I get a review or too I might be persuaded to continue *hint hint*  
  
  
  
I bit my bottom lip hard, till a bitter metal taste entered my mouth. How could I have let her get away with it? This was totally unbelievable! I glared at Evelyn as she opened the tomb of the latest archive. She always got her way.  
  
Evelyn's eyes grew wide and sparkled in that really creepy way when she knew she found something big. "I found it!" She cried from inside.  
  
My interest heightened and I tried to squeeze through the small opening of the door, but was blocked by Eve's husband Rick. "Hey!" I screamed angrily.  
  
He looked back and quickly got out of my way. Bowing slightly, "Sorry, Solicia, I didn't see you."  
  
I sighed. "Go ahead. There's not enough room for all three of us to fit into that puny room," I looked back into the rust coloured walls of the pyramid. "I'll start looking elsewhere. I'm sure I can find something you guys missed."  
  
"You sure?" Rick asked.  
  
I felt my temper boil and was about to shout, but luckily Evelyn interrupted me.  
  
"Well, come on? I want to show you something."  
  
I looked at Rick expectedly, tapping my toe on the sand weared floor. Rick laughed nervously and disappeared into the room.  
  
I frowned and took a look around. This place was so musty and stale. I swung my fire around, casting off a warm glow. "Well, here I come ready or not."  
  
I started off down the corridor, deeper into the ancient tomb; walking for almost an hour I came upon a dead end. "Oh, this is just great!" I whooped sarcastically, swinging my arms in the air. Exasperated and tired I leaned against the wall- and fell onto my side, darkness surrounding me.  
  
I blinked. The wall just opened up and closed on me!  
  
Getting to my feet, I pounded on the door. "Open Sesame, you stupid, idiotic-"  
  
I felt something scurry over my foot. My breathing slowed as I reached into my short's pocket. With a shaking hand, I lit the match and saw the reflected backs of bugs. Bugs on the ceiling, bugs on the walls.. and the most scariest of all, bugs on me. Well, you would know what a reasonably sensible person would do right? I screamed! I screamed and ran like the dickens. It did not matter that I couldn't see no more than two feet in front of me; I was bloody scared.  
  
My foot connected on an obstruction and I hit the ground hard; I was just thankful there were no bugs there.. and the sand sort of helped soften the fall.  
  
"OW! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS!" I lost it. I snapped. I was down right mad and somebody was going to pay. I locked eyes on the thing I tripped on, mainly that. I scrambled towards it and went all out. I started to pound on it with my fists. I got to my feet and jumped up and down; I made this embarrassing squeak, screech, growl, scream combination of noise, god, I don't know what came over me!, To my unfailing surprise the rock went down.  
  
My eyes grew wide with the image of a big boulder coming towards me from where I came and I screamed daintily: "HOLY #$%$%!" And I was off, man, flash would of been jealous of me then!  
  
I saw an opening on the bottom of a wall and took my chances. I leapt and slid down into it and fell three feet to it's inky bottom and felt a crunch. I used my hand and felt what I landed on. It was rough, like some sort of leather. My hand rolled over what reminded me of a xylophone, up over a bowling ball with two eyes and ...hair?  
  
I automatically reached for my lighter.. and saw the grim outline of a dead mummy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" My scream echoed twice fold, so loud was it I had to cover my ears with my hands. I dropped my lighter and scrambled off the dead thing which caught on fire. "Oh!" I was torn between saving the mummy since Evelyn was going to kill me! I whimpered and danced around on my feet. "Eve is going to murderlize me!"  
  
From the light of the fire, I saw a reflection of something gold nestled in the sand. I walked over to it and hunched down. Yup! There was something there.  
  
I reached down and brushed away the sand and picked up the object. I came closer to the fire and saw that it was a scarab, a gold scarab through it was fairly light, looking closer I saw a necklace connected to it's front legs. I gasped, "maybe Eve won't kill me after all." Then I shook my head; first things first, I have to get out of here. Looking up I saw with dismay my entrance was blocked. "Lucky for me I got in here or I would of been a flattened pancake. Solicia the pancake... no."  
  
I sighed and started to look around for some sort of stick to wrap some cloth around to make a torch before the mummy burned out. I spotted one lodged in the side of the wall. I tried with one hand to pull it out, but it was too far in. I placed the amulet scarab thing over my neck to free my other hand and started to pull. This time it came out fairly easily... a little too easily. I stared suspiciously at the piece then shrugged, wrapping a piece of linen I had with me over the end.  
  
Now having a torch I realized I was in a tomb, a small room that had a ceiling ten feet high. Then I realized this wasn't a normal tomb. The gold glittered everywhere I turned.  
  
"Wow." I whispered. "Eve's really is.. what am I saying! I found it... that means I'M RICH! YAHOO! EYAH DANCE BABY DANCE!"  
  
I started to boogie down with my bad self and started to sing 'Do it like a lady'. "Daa da Dooooo it like a laaadyyyy. Da da lika lika lika like noooww! Doooo it like a laaddyy. Daa Yaaahh Ach cha acha yatcha!" I swung my hips to the verse and raised my voice a notch. "LAAAADDDY!!!"  
  
Sccrrrrraaaach. My eyes snapped open, my froze dance move looking up into the ceiling. Scccrrrrrrrr. I blinked, my thought blank as I looked steadily upward, afraid to look.  
  
The sound of two rubbing rocks continued to rise in volume and proximity. Until I saw, in slow motion, a huge block of ceiling come crashing towards me. I held my breath knowing I was gonna be 'Solicia the flat pancake' after all.  
  
I held my pose for what seemed like minutes, staring at the approaching wall. I raised an eyebrow and felt with much pain, an eruption of pins and needles in my arms. I put them down and rubbed to get circulation. I looked up. The wall was still coming... I looked around at the golden walls. "Oooookay usually the slowness is suppose to be in the persons mind, not the other way around.." I sidestepped out of the ceilings way and once I did that, it crashed down. I jumped, startled. "How-!?"  
  
"Solicia?"  
  
I looked up at the familiar sound and saw Eve's pale face staring down at me. "Eve?!"  
  
She disappeared for a second and threw a rope. "Take a hold of that and we'll pull you up."  
  
I breathed in heavily and nodded. Taking a firm grip, I tugged and was pulled up out of the golden room.  
  
Once over the cracked roof I was immediately engulfed in Eve's arms. "You silly girl." She cried squeezing the breath out of me. "We thought we lost you."  
  
I choked and looked pleadingly at Mr. O'Connell for help.  
  
"Uh, Eve, I think you're holding her a little too tight."  
  
Eve didn't respond at first, but slowly she regained herself and let me go. I sucked in a big lung full of stale air. "What do you mean lost?" I asked.  
  
Eve wiped the tears from her eyes. "We heard you singing and the ground suddenly crashed. I thought you would have been-" She stopped there and O'Connell took her into his arms.  
  
I thought back to the falling ceiling. I should have been dead... there was no way I should have slowed time like that... but I kept it to myself and patted Eve on the back.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wowy." Eve's bright eyed son announced as he heard the story first hand. "You were sure lucky to avoid that bolder and ceiling... did you find anything?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Nope.. well maybeee?" I look away, faking it. That caught his interest and in a moment he was pleading like a baby.  
  
"Come on; tell me. What did you find?"  
  
I shook my head and pushed him away. "Nope. You're too young."  
  
Alex took a step back and crossed his arms; he was not amused. "Solicia."  
  
"Whhhaaaat?" I replied, using the same whiny tone.  
  
He turned around angrily, then back to me, this time with a weapon; the pouty face!  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands and fell to the floor. "Ahhhh noooo. Back, back you fiend!"  
  
Eve's son fell to the floor next to me and pouted near my face. I kept my hands firmly over my eyes. He made a whimpering sound. I peeked. "Ah, okay I give up. Just stop it with that face!"  
  
His face lit up immediately. I regained myself and straightened my tousled shirt. "Okay, you sure you can handle it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ookay." I touched my neck and traced the golden chain, which was a rusty colour at the moment, and pulled out the scarab. I saw with delight, Eve's son mouth drop open.  
  
"Awwhhhh. That is magnificent! It's a scarab right?" He reached out to touch it, I felt my stomach do a back flip and quickly I ran to the bathroom.  
  
The kid gasped. "Oh, are you okay?"  
  
I waved him away from my kneeling position.  
  
"I'll go get you a drink of water."  
  
I leaned my sweating head against the bathroom wall. I couldn't understand why I got so sick all of a sudden, just before squeaks was about to touch the amulet... could that be what caused it? No, I probably just caught a flu... yeah, I nodded my head weakly, just a flu. I turned back to the toilet.  
  
Minutes later the boy returned with a clear glass of water which I gladly took. Taking in a deep sip, I swished it around in my mouth and spit it out glad to get rid of that acidic taste. I wiped my forehead.  
  
"Boy, you look terrible! Are you sure you're okay, Solish?"  
  
I looked at him and tried to narrow my eyes, but found I didn't have the heart or too much heart to do it, instead I managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Just give me a sec, and I'll be as good as new."  
  
He looked unsure. "Um, maybe I'll get Mum, I'm sure-"  
  
"No. It's all right. I-" I closed my eyes and sank to the floor, "I just need some time..." I took in a deep breath. "Need time."  
  
"I-just stay right there."  
  
I frowned. "Now, wait here-" I protested then stopped when he was already out of sight. Kids were just too darn fast. Beside I was almost to the point of not caring; I really did feel bad.  
  
I wrapped my arms around my stomach and cradled myself. My eyes slowly closing, until they snapped shut.  
  
I felt a cool breeze over my skin. It felt real good since I was burning hot. "Mmmmm" I mmm'ed quite happily. My stomach seemed to be calming down at last, so it was just a flu. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I was not in my bathroom anymore.  
  
I stared out into the stone balcony into the clear blue sky. I looked around. I was sitting on a bed of gold sheets and linen. The floor too was painted in fine gold, which glittered white. I rubbed my stomach and felt what I originally thought was sweat, but was gold makeup. I reached up to my head and felt unfamiliar hair... I couldn't feel my head. I nearly panicked when I pulled off my hair and held it in front of me, then discovered it was only a wig. A cleverly made wig.  
  
My head still felt weird, when my hand came to my scalp... and only my scalp. My eyes grew wide as I ran both hands over my head in frantic motions. "I'm bald!" I screeched jumping out of bed, and sadly pulling on the pieces of my flowing grown, causing myself to fall yet again to the floor.  
  
"Graaaaaaa!" My temper was yet again about to get the best of me, but dwindled and snuffed out when I saw two legs, male legs in front of me. I looked up, slowwwwly up, the bare legs, over the knees, up the bit of the thigh, to the skirt, -wait they're called a toga, tooogaaa, it was white and stuff and up the chest, all the way up the chest, to the neck and then, da da nananaaaa, the face! A masculine face, yup, nice, very appeasing to my eyes. Little heart dancing around and music started to play. Then he spoke:"You are suppose to cleaning."  
  
My eyes narrow. Why oh why do they have to speak? Couldn't all men be mute, I mean, the world would be sooo much happier.  
  
His eyebrows rose, "Well?" Then his eyes saw my baldness and I felt myself blush. "You shame yourself." He spat next to me and abruptly left.  
  
My jaw dropped. "Like-like I chose to be bald you-you-you-you cross dresser!" But it was too late, he was gone... next time I wouldn't wait half an hour to retort. I sighed and looked around me once more and then at myself. The white gown was almost translucent *almost* I would still prefer something else. I leaned back, "so I have to clean, eh?" I grin evilly. "He shouldn't have left me alone... now where is the starch... I'm gonna make sure I shrink everything in here, hehhehe."  
  
I get to my feet and rub my hands together. "What to do, what to do?" I spot the bucket of water and the clothes piled next to it. I grin and walk right on over, taking a fist full of robes. I look around me first before I wiped out the knife. "Aw, he's totally out of style. He needs to show more leg." I cut neatly up the side of the rob and tossed it into the soapy water. I did the same to the other, with little creative variations on each; we mustn't have the *same* style, and started to wash with a scrub brush, humming all the while.  
  
I looked up, surveying the clean mass of clothes which was dried and neatly folded right before the guy returned. He was not even aware of my presence, it seemed, since the first thing he did was start to take of his toga. I squeaked and he looked up at me in shock.  
  
"Wha- What are you still doing here?! Be gone!" He yelled pointing to the door.  
  
I gave him one icy glare and went past him, and nearly screamed when he grabbed my arm. I kept staring straight, a strong urge of wanting to get out of there was great. He stared at me hard before saying, "I don't recognize you. Are you a new slave?"  
  
I decided to play truth and nodded. He looked me over for a moment more, he scoffed and pushed me away. "Come back later, I have another job for you."  
  
My hazel eyes grew wide and I quickly got out of there. There was absolutely no way I was going back to that room, no way in cold hell. I stormed down the hall and stopped ten feet away. The realization finally coming. Where was I? How did I get here? And, I looked down, what in god's name am I wearing!??! No wonder he thought what he did!  
  
Two guards rounded the corner and I stared, jaw ajar, at the wickedly sharp pikes and swords they carried with them. They stopped and stared at me. "Slave, where are you going?"  
  
Instant hatred. I smile prettily and curtsy, "To, uh, the market place. I need to get some fruit..."  
  
"You're not dressed right."  
  
I frown then quickly got my happy face back. "Oh, silly me."  
  
"We'll escort you to the slaves room." Before I could say a word, they each took an arm and walked me down two corridors; the further we went the more apparent it was that this was the bad part of the temple. The walls were shown to have some weaknesses and cracks themselves were not painted gold like in that guy's quarters, but was a dull brown. My "escorts" stopped at one of the openings that had a thin, white sheet acting as a door.  
  
I just stood there waiting to be let go and when they did and brush the blanket out of the way, but to my horror they followed me in, taking a seat on the floor. They both grin at each other and laughed. "Well, aren't you gonna get undressed?" The smaller one of them said.  
  
I twitched.  
  
The dumber looking soldier looked at me and got up. "You need help?"  
  
I backed away with disgust. "Get away from me."  
  
He stopped and signaled to his buddy. "I think the slave needs some help with her clothes."  
  
The small one chuckled and got up off the floor. "You must be so tired. Let us help you, we would even throw in some therapeutic heating."  
  
The other laughed at that. I gagged and continued to back up until my back hit the wall.  
  
The guards advanced.  
  
"Stay back." I warned, my voice a low growl.  
  
Soldier 1 laughed. "You hear that? She wants us to stay back. What an ungrateful wench. What do you think we should do to her for that?"  
  
The dumb one rubbed his jaw. "Punish her."  
  
"Done." He took out his sword which I gasped, and pressed it against my throat. "Now, be a good girl and lay down."  
  
My hands balled into fists, my chest started to burn.  
  
"He said lay down!" The idiot screamed into my face, his bad breath making me sick.  
  
I refused.  
  
"Fine, we can do it up then. Heh, no problem." They started to undress.  
  
I stared straight forward, anger building up, the center of my chest was on fire.  
  
They came towards me, but before they could lay their filthy paws on me I lifted my hand and a concentrated on the two men. They both stopped, sweat forming on their bronze skin. They're eyes began to turn red, like red vines growing. One of them fell his knees, other was shaking terribly. My concentration was broken.  
  
"GUARDS!"  
  
I looked past them and saw the guy! He started furiously at the two, who shook their heads and looked at me, eyes wide. The cross dresser stormed up to the one still standing and cuffed him one. He fell:  
  
"You are suppose to guarding the Pharoh! Get back to work."  
  
He looked up at me. I straightened. In a lower tone, you could even say a kind tone, he held out his hand. "Come."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably, looked at the guards sprawled on the floor and decided to trust this guy, for the time being.  
  
We walked back to his room and he offered me a drink, which I took.  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
My eyebrows rose as I looked at him across the gold goblet. "Why would you care?"  
  
His expression neutralized and I regretted what I had said. "I don't."  
  
I rolled my eyes accordingly and turned my back on him.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, slave." He took my arm and spun me around so I was against his bare skin.  
  
"Oh and how else am I suppose to react? Hmmm?" My voice cracked at several places.  
  
He grinned and brushed the fake hair out of my face. "What is your name?"  
  
I was taken unaware. "Uh, Anubisia-"  
  
He caressed my face as if he was carving it. "Anubisia." He leaned forward, my breathing growing heavier the closer he got. "Mine is Imotep."  
  
I closed my eyes as I waited for the kiss.... and waited aaaand waited. I frowned. If this was like last time, the slab of ceiling slowing down, then this really sucks.  
  
So I sped it up. I took his head in my hands and kissed him passionately, my body filling with a warm glow. I smiled and opened my eyes expecting to see Imotep's handsome face, but was instead faced with a foreign one. I screamed, slapped him across the face, skittered back, hitting the toilet.  
  
"Ow! Well, your welcome, I think. *sigh* I'll never understand women."  
  
My mouth drop as I recognized who it was. "Jonathan!"  
  
"Yes! Alex said you were sick and I came up to see if you were okay and you-you," he blinks then smiles and points an accusing finger at me, "you kissed me."  
  
I frown. "I did not."  
  
"OooOoOh yes you did."  
  
I get up. "NoOooooOOo I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did. I big wet one right here on these lips." He smirked, leaning towards me.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You have it bad." He stated happily placing his hands on his hips. "Through I can't blame you."  
  
I couldn't help, but to laugh with frustration. If he wasn't Eve's brother I would have- I smiled at him thinly and batted my eyelashes, signaling for him to come closer.  
  
Alex sees this and moan: "Ewww, get a room."  
  
Jonathan grins, his head held high and he leans downwards to Alex. "I'll be one moment." And closes the door smugly.  
  
I try to hold my serious pose, as he came nearer, his lips perked, apparently waiting for me kiss him. Hah! I had other plans, instead I slide around him and got out of that bathroom. On second thought. I grabbed a chair and placed it under the doorknob. There! That would teach him a lesson.  
  
I spot Alex downstairs kneeling in front of a tablet, apparently trying to decipher the Egyptian words. I slid down the bannister and approach him.  
  
He looked up and shuddered.  
  
I blink. "What?"  
  
He gave me a weird look. "You and Uncle Jonathan? Come on Solicia you can do better than that."  
  
I didn't know whether or not to be insulted, instead I answered a question with a question. "Why did you send your uncle up? I thought I told you I'll be okay."  
  
Alex got up from where he was kneeling and brushed himself off. "I was worried." My heart would of melted at that, if he didn't include: "I also didn't think you and-" He stopped when he saw my expression... not sure what it was, but it must of been good since he shrugged and went back to what he was doing.  
  
I hovered over him, and whispered, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure out what this means. Mum found it in the tomb, where you fell."  
  
"Oh. Where is your Dad and Mom?" I asked looking around the exotic looking living room. "I didn't see them when I awoke, only you and-" I shudder as well as Alex.  
  
"Okay, don't tell what you two did in there, I really don't want to know. Dad and Mum went back that tomb-" Alex paused when I screeched: "What!" Then pointed out. "You were knocked out."  
  
I waved my hands around. "Well, they could have waited!"  
  
Eve's son turned full around and looked at me.  
  
"Right, this is Evelyn we're talking about and your Mom." I sighed and fell onto the couch, letting my head fall backwards over the soft cushions.  
  
"Well, at least you were able to go Solicia, now Mom won't let me near the place after what happened to you."  
  
I smile. "Can I look at that?"  
  
"Huh? This," Alex pointed to the clay tablet at which I nodded. "Okay, but I'm telling you it's hard." He rubs his chin. "Maybe it's a new variation of Egyptian. The tomb was different then all the rest."  
  
I took the tablet and held it in my hands. At first they were just pictures then to my amazement the pictures began to make sense. "It's a story."  
  
"What?"  
  
I scan over it. "Actually more like a poem... 'When I first saw, my heart and eyes bled/ through I did not see, my heart did feel/ the gods blushed with jealously from what we had/ the sands swept away with envy/ a golden flower revealed/ my gift to you A`'`b`~' " I squinted my eyes. "I can't make this one out." I brushed tablet then realized I probably wouldn't. It was broken off. I leaned back. "Well, that really bites the biscuit."  
  
"You mean I was trying to decipher a love poem!?"  
  
"An ancient love poem... and what so wrong with that?"  
  
"I'm ten years old." He simply said.  
  
"Do you want to go for a car ride?"  
  
Eve's son's blue eyes lit up. "Yeah, so we're going to the tomb!?"  
  
I blink. "How did-"  
  
In a flash second he was pulling me to my feet. "I got everything packed, flashlights, brushes, ropes, tools, double-checked!"  
  
"Woah, hold it squeaks." Alex stops pulling on my arm and looks at me. "Who said I was going to the tomb? I was actually thinking about ice cream."  
  
"Are you done?" Eve's son asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"You're unbelievable!" I replied shocked, yet not overly since he was Eve's son as well as Rick's.  
  
"Okay, if I'm taking you, you better promise not to tell your parents," Alex 'yessed' "and no touching anything in the tomb." I watch with satisfaction as Alex's jaw dropped.  
  
"Aw, come on, that's the best part!" I cut him off with a firm shake of my head. 


	2. Are We There Yet?

Chapter 2  
  
(Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! As I promised another chapter. Enjoy. ^.~)  
  
  
  
My eyes scanned the horizon ahead, and I held my breath. Any minute now and I should see the pyramid. I couldn't wait, I just had to find the connection between what had happened to me in the bathroom and what happened in the tomb. I couldn't believe that I hallucinated the whole thing, it just seemed too real. He seemed too real. My eyes half closed in remembrance. He felt pretty darn real, too. If only I could get back to that moment in time before Jonathan reared his ugly head then I could die happy. Real happy.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
My mind snapped back to reality.  
  
"And why were you giggling?" Alex asked leaning forward on the front seat.  
  
I blinked. "I wasn't giggling."  
  
"Oh, really, I guess it must have been my imagination."  
  
"Well, yeah. You're a kiddlet, kiddlet's have active imaginations." I explained to him in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Alex dodged my half hearted attempt to mess up his hair and answered with my own sarcastic reply, "Yeah, we're just driving along for the fun of it."  
  
I spot Alex frown. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't become you."  
  
"That hair doesn't become you, either, squirt. Ah, there it is!" I cried as the pyramid sprung from out of the desert.  
  
I pulled the jeep to a stop before a statue of Anubus. I let the engine die and stepped out onto the hard ground of yellow rock.  
  
My hand went to the golden scarab that hung around my neck instinctively and I felt it to be quite warm almost to the point of being considered hot.  
  
"Where's Mum and Dad?" Alex asked as he joined me outside.  
  
My eyebrows rose as I considered the question. "I don't know, kiddlet." I frowned. I should say something more encouraging than that. Sheesh, Solicia, how would you feel if your parents went missing? Use some brains. Tears filled my eyes as I realized the truth. I would be utterly devested.  
  
I turned to Alex with my arms spread wide to embrace the Kiddlet in his moment of hurt and confusion ready to whisper words of soothing confidence of it'll be okay, we'll find them, but was confronted by the complete opposite.  
  
"All right! No parents to worry about and get in our way!" Alex cried in excitement doing a victory dance. "Wa-hoo!"  
  
I cocked my head to the side. "Aren't you worried?"  
  
Eve's son stopped mid dance step, "About what?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "OH! You mean my parents?" I nodded. "They're probably taken some of their artifacts to the museum near here." Alex raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on my arm. "Solicia, sometimes I think I'm not the kid here."  
  
I was about to open my mouth to that comment but Alex was already running toward the pyramid, pick in hand.  
  
"Hey! Who's in charge here?!" I screamed.  
  
"ME!"  
  
"AS IF!" I laughed, as I ran into the pyramid. As my foot hit the ancient stone floor everything changed.  
  
My heart started to beat rapidly. I felt extremely dizzy. Something was completely wrong. I let out a cry for Alex to get out before I felt myself shift through time. 


End file.
